Dangerous Woman
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: After Enzo cheats on her and implies it's her fault, Bonnie decides that instead of wallowing over the breakup to bask in being single. The decision gives Bonnie more confidence and even a potential new relationship, but also causes some unexpected consequences when a jealous Enzo finds out.
1. Caught

**A/N: This will mainly be a Stefonnie story, but Bonnie will have several other brief pairings before things start up with her and Stefan. Also as a fair warning there will also be quite a bit smut in this.  
**

* * *

**Boardinghouse - Backyard**

Bonnie walks along the trail from the boardinghouse that leads to the woods, hoping that her boyfriend of two years Enzo is somewhere nearby. While she enjoyed the party that Damon decided to throw, now that it's over she's exhausted and ready to go home.

As walks further away from the boardinghouse, she hears what sounds like Enzo's voice and quickly heads in that direction. She's shocked when she sees Enzo on the ground with Mona, a witch friend of Damon's, beneath him. Both are naked and Enzo is frantically thrusting in and out of her, his ass flexing with each slam inside.

Pain fills her body and tears immediately begin to form. She tells herself to say something, but the words apparently stay frozen in her throat because they duo on the ground keeps going, moans spilling out of both of their mouths.

Unable to do deal with this right now, Bonnie decides she needs to get out of here. However when she takes a step backward, she steps on some twigs, drawing Enzo's attention.

"Bonnie!" Enzo leaps off of Mona and quickly reaches for his pants to cover his still hard erection.

At that moment the words that were previously frozen in her throat seem to come out with ease. "Are you fucking kidding me, Enzo?" Bonnie's not sure what's worse, the fact that he's cheating on her at all, the fact that he's cheating with someone she knows and has been friendly with or the fact he decided cheat on her during a party that they both attended.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I just—" Enzo begins only to be cut off.

"You were around when Jeremy was cheating on me after I got out of the prison world and when we got together, you promised me you would never treat me the way he did." Bonnie glances at Mona who has yet to get dressed and is instead using Enzo's jacket to cover her body. "Clearly that was a lie."

"Bonnie, look—"

She cuts him off again, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. There is nothing you can say that will make this better. I trusted you and you broke that trust. I don't even want to look at you right now."

Growing angry himself, Enzo snaps, "Bonnie, I know you're hurt and I'm sorry about that, but you need to admit your part in why this happened."

"Bonnie's eyes widen in shock as she takes in his words, "Are you seriously trying to blame me because you couldn't keep it in your pants?"

"I'm a very sexual man. I always have been so it's been hard being with some who doesn't have the experience to please me."

Bonnie doesn't get the chance to process Enzo's words because Stefan and Damon suddenly appear beside her.

Both men take in the scene, one brother filled with fury while the other is filled with guilt.

"You bastard!" Stefan snarls and attempts to rush Enzo, only to be stopped by Damon. He frowns at his brother, wondering why he stopped him from kicking the vampire's ass. Normally he would be one the trying to stop Damon to keep the peace, not the other way around.

"You need to stay out of this and let them deal with this without your interference. Attacking him will only make things worse."

Stefan lets out a sigh, but nods knowing that Damon is probably right.

"Damon, there's nothing to deal with." Bonnie moves her gaze to Enzo, "Just in case it wasn't clear, we're done. I don't want anything to do with your ass anymore."

Enzo's eyes widen in shock. He assumed Bonnie would tell him she needed some time so she could forgive him, not outright break up with him. "Bonnie, I can't believe you would throw away a two year relationship because of one slip up."

"Actually, Damon cuts in, "This isn't the first time."

"Damon, shut the fuck up!" Enzo glares at him.

Stefan glares at Damon as well, but for a different reason. He can't believe his brother would keep something like that from Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes go to Damon who looks guilty. "How long have you known he was cheating on me?"

"I knew for sure about a year ago, but I suspected it three months before that."

There were little things that caused him to suspect Enzo was sleeping with other women, but it wasn't until last year when he walked in on the dumbass fucking Sybil and some other woman that he knew for sure. He promised Damon it wouldn't happen again, but he knows the other man has still been sleeping with Sybil, Mona, and several other women whenever he has the chance.

He thought about telling Bonnie, but he remembered the fall out when it came out that Jeremy was cheating on Bonnie, not long after she got out of the prison world. Bonnie had been hurt, but he knows had Jeremy not left town and ended the relationship himself; she would have forgiven him eventually. He knows Bonnie will forgive Enzo so he decided to keep it quiet because Bonnie was happy. He didn't Enzo would actually be dumb enough to fuck Mona while Bonnie was close by. And now he knows Bonnie needs to know all the information if she and Enzo are actually going to work through this.

"So what you're saying is that you knew my boyfriend was cheating on me, but instead of letting me know you just let me go around looking foolish." She pauses to take several breaths, "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"You and Enzo are good together. He has your back and I knew the cheating wouldn't change that."

"This son of bitch does not have my back!" She glares furiously at Damon. "Someone that has my back would not be fucking other women. Someone that has my back wouldn't be standing here blaming _me_ for him fucking other women!"

"What?" Stefan's gaze goes to Bonnie in surprise.

Damon even looks a little taken aback.

"Before you got here, he told me that his needs weren't being met which makes it my fault that he can't keep it in his pants."

"Bonnie, I'm over 100 years old. I've had a lot of sex throughout the years and you just don't have enough experience to please me. I was only stating a fact."

Finding out that she's been cheated on hurts, but it's how nonchalant he is that really gets her. It makes her wonder what that says about her that makes him think she'll just forgive him with no real effort on his part.

"Well you can use your _experience_ on other women because I'm done. Don't call me, don't text me, don't anything me from now on." She looks at Damon, "Keep his ass away from me. It's the least you can do after hiding this from me."

Damon can only nod sadly.

She turns to walk off and is surprised when Stefan offers his arm to her. "Want some company on the walk back?"

"Thanks," Bonnie smiles slightly, grateful that she won't have to walk back alone.

Inside the boardinghouse, Elena is helping with the cleanup of the party when she sees Bonnie and Stefan storm in with Damon and Enzo behind them. As Bonnie gets closer, Elena sees the tears in her eyes and quickly rushes over to her. "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"Enzo has been cheating on me for almost our entire relationship and Damon apparently knew this whole time."

Elena glares at both men, but her gaze lingers on one man. "Damon, I can't believe you."

Damon frowns, not liking the look of disappointment in her eyes. "Elena, I'm sorry. I didn't say anything because I knew she would forgive him if she did find out. Why would I put her through that kind of hurt?"

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm not the one you betrayed." She glances at Bonnie pointedly. Deep down Elena knows it's because a part of him is still hoping that she'll change her mind about being mated to Tyler and come back to him. Still it bothers her that he apparently is more bothered by her being upset than Bonnie the person he actually hurt.

"I—" he starts to say before being cut off by Elena.

"And you," Elena addresses Enzo, her eyes going yellow. "You're lucky I don't pump werewolf venom into your body for what you did to Bonnie."

If Elena is honest, she's never really liked Enzo all that much, but she never said anything out of respect for Bonnie. Not to mention it would have been very hypocritical of her considering her past relationship with Damon. What had mattered to her was that he seemed to treat her better than her brother had, but apparently that's not the case.

Still as angry as she is at Enzo, her priority is Bonnie, "Bonnie, why don't we head to my place for the night? Tyler is still out of town with some of his pack so it will just be the two of us."

"Okay," Bonnie nods, relieved that she doesn't have to go to her apartment just yet.

Elena grabs Bonnie's hand and the two women begin to head to the front door. Bonnie glances at Stefan, "Bye, Stefan." She then walks out of the door without speaking to Damon or Enzo.

"Bye, Bonnie," Stefan replies as he tries to suppress a smirk at the blatant dismissal of the other two men. He waits until Elena drives off with Bonnie before turning to Enzo. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Bonnie's not here you don't need to play up the hero hair," Enzo scoffs, using the nickname Damon sometimes uses for his younger brother. "We're vampires with high sexual appetites. One woman rarely cuts it. Even Damon here couldn't resist other pussy while Elena was in that sleep coma for those six months. "So you can't seriously expect me to believe you the Ripper of Monterey has never cheated on any of his girlfriends."

"I haven't." Stefan denies easily. Even when he was a ripper back in the twenties, he was faithful to Rebekah. When he did sleep with other people, it was people he and Rebekah agreed to bring into their bed for a threesome or the occasional foursome. That was the type of relationship they had agreed to from the beginning, but by the end before Klaus wiped his memories; they had stopped bringing other people into their bed. So the fact that this bastard is trying to justify cheating on Bonnie who he clearly didn't have that kind of arrangement with pisses him off.

"Whatever Stefan, you've always been too soft." He rolls his eyes before growing serious. "You know what? It doesn't matter what you think because we all know she's going to forgive me. She just needs some time to process things."

"I don't know, she didn't seem very forgiving when she dumped you just now. What makes you think she'll suddenly change her mind?"

"Because I have her heart and the only cock her pussy wants is mine. Once she remembers that she'll come find me. In the meantime I plan on taking advantage of being single for the moment. I need get all the wild sex in I can before Bonnie and I get back together. After that I'll resign myself to having vanilla sex with Bonnie." At least until she fully trusts him again. Once he has her trust back, he'll go back to satisfying his urges the way he is now. Of course he doesn't say that part out loud because he knows it won't go over well.

Furious at the way he's talking about Bonnie, Stefan balls in his hand into a fist and punches Enzo in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Stefan, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Damon glares at his younger brother, surprised by his behavior.

"I did what you should have done the moment you found out this bastard was fucking around on Bonnie!"

"I don't get why you care so much. I'm closer to Bonnie than you are and I didn't feel need to get violent."

"That's because these days if it isn't related to you trying to get back in Elena's pants, it doesn't register with you."

Damon flinches, but doesn't deny the accusation. Instead he brings things back to his brother. "You weren't like this when Jeremy cheated on Bonnie so why are you acting like this now?"

"First of all, Jeremy is human so it wouldn't have been a fair fight, second he left town right after that so there was no time to go after him. And at least he had the decency to be apologetic about his behavior once Bonnie found out. He didn't try and blame Bonnie like this asshole," he glances down at a still unconscious Enzo.

Damon knows there is a deeper reason Stefan is so angry on Bonnie's behalf, but decides not to get into it for now.

Stefan clears his throat, bringing Damon out of his thoughts "I want to know why you didn't tell Bonnie about this the moment you first found out."

"It wasn't my business and like I said before I wanted Bonnie to be happy."

"We both know if it had been Tyler cheating on Elena, you would have gone out of your way to tell her no matter how happy Elena was."

Damon starts to deny it, but realizes he can't. "Yes I would have told her because she would deserve better than a man that cheats on her."

"Are you saying Bonnie doesn't deserve better?"

Damon sighs tiredly, "Bonnie and Elena are different. Elena would never be okay with cheating, but Bonnie has always been more forgiving. I knew she would end up forgiving Enzo so I figured why put her through all of that pain when she's better off not knowing."

"Well, she didn't forgive him and now she's mad at you too. That theory clearly didn't pan out."

"It's only been a few hours. With some time she'll eventually forgive him and me for not saying anything. This isn't the first time Bonnie's been mad at me and I'm sure it won't be the last."

Angry with how nonchalant Damon is being, Stefan decides to end the conversation. "Get him out of here," he glances at Enzo in distaste. "I know he's your friend, but as far as I'm concerned he's no longer welcome in this house."

He turns away from Damon and quickly flashes upstairs to his bedroom.


	2. Distraction

**Bathroom - Savannah, Georgia **

Shower water rains down on Stefan as he fucks his girlfriend Ivy from behind.

He first met Ivy when he came to Savannah for some hard to find parts for one of his cars. It had taken a bit of time for the car shop to get all of the parts he needed together so he decided to wait in the diner next door where Ivy happened to be working. He thought she was gorgeous and decided to ask her out.

They've been together for four months now and it's been good. The one downside is the fact that she lives here in Savannah while he lives in Mystic Falls so most of the time he's traveling back and forth to see Ivy. She's been to Mystic Falls once, but it was decided that he would be the one do the bulk of the traveling since he has a more flexible schedule.

It's been about three weeks since they last saw each other, so it was no surprise that so far they've spent most of their time together having sex. Yet there is something different about it this time. Normally when he's with Ivy she's the only thing he's focused on, but tonight his mind keeps drifting to what happened with Bonnie and Enzo two weeks ago.

Punching Enzo had felt great and he'd had pretty good laugh knowing that Enzo had to be carried out of the boardinghouse. He knows Damon and Enzo both left town that night, likely to get away from the drama. He's not sure if they're together now or they went off to separate places, but he can't say he really cares.

As for Bonnie, he knows that for the most part she's kept to herself. Elena is really the only person she's been spending time with. He knows Caroline would be there as well if she hadn't moved to New Orleans with Klaus. As for him, the only time he actually saw Bonnie was when he decided to bring over some of her favorite desserts to cheer her up. She seemed to be in holding up well, but he remembers how devastated she was when she was with Jeremy and is worried that she's feeling the same way she did back then.

Ivy's walls clench around his cock, signaling her impending orgasm so he begins to thrust harder. He continues pumping into her until she erupts. He continues thrusting until she comes down from her high and he pulls out of her without bothering to come himself.

Ivy feels Stefan's cock leave her body and her eyes narrow in confusion. She knows Stefan didn't come and now that she's really thinking about she has to admit that something's been off about him since he arrived last night. Don't get her wrong it's still some of the best sex she's ever had, but something about it feels different.

She lets out a sigh and turns to face Stefan, frowning when she sees that his mind is elsewhere. "You know usually when we're having sex you're a little more enthusiastic."

"Huh," Stefan jumps as he's broken out of his thoughts. He glances down at Ivy and sees her frowning at him. "I'm sorry, Ivy. I was thinking about my friend Bonnie. I'm worried about her." He reaches to turn off the shower before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him in apology.

"She's the one that's dating that Enzo guy you introduced me to?"

The one time Ivy came to visit him, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline had been in Hawaii having a girl's vacation while Tyler and Matt were out of town for the super bowl. So he'd only been able to introduce her to Damon and Enzo, but he has told her a lot about everyone else.

"She was," he confirms with a nod. "Damon threw a party two weeks ago and she caught him having sex with one of the other guests."

"Wow that sucks," Ivy says sympathetically. "How long were they together?"

"Two years. I guess I'm just a bit worried about her because she's been through a lot and this was really the last thing she needed after everything. I'm really sorry I let my mind wander."

"You know I love how compassionate you are, Steffy, but can we please restrict that compassion for your friends when we're not having sex?" She asks, half joking and half serious.

"Okay," Stefan smiles before lifting Ivy into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom. He gently places her on the bed and climbs on top of her. "I'm all yours" he says before thrusting hard inside of her.

Although he stays true to promise of not thinking about situation with Bonnie for the rest of the night, it is a lot more difficult to take his mind off of her than it should be.

-X-

**Bedroom – Richmond, Virginia**

Damon sits naked in a hot tub, a bottle of his favorite bourbon in one hand as he thinks about what happened with Enzo and Bonnie. He hates that he hurt Bonnie by not saying anything, but he's known Enzo a lot longer and feels a bit more loyalty to him as a result.

Also to be honest, a part of him does get why Enzo did what he did. Enzo has always loved sex and has always gone for hot/beautiful and flashy model-like girls who are wild in bed. Bonnie is not his usual type, she's always been on the more cute side than beautiful or hot. When she's in a room she blends into it, especially when she's in a room with someone like Elena or even Caroline. So he's not all that surprised that Enzo ended up seeking out women that are more his type.

He'd actually been surprised when Enzo told him he wanted to pursue Bonnie and thought he was trying to use her for something like that Ben bastard did back when he and Stefan first arrived in back Mystic Falls. Once he realized Enzo was serious and he actually saw how good they were together, he'd been happy about the relationship because Bonnie finally had a man in her life who would be able to protect her and he wouldn't have to worry about her as much.

That had been good for him since it gave him more time to focus on winning Elena back. He'd been angry two weeks ago when Stefan accused him of excusing a lot of Enzo's behavior because he too busy thinking about Elena, but he hadn't been able to deny it because he'd been right.

When Elena got out of her sleep coma 3 years ago, he thought that they would go back to being the couple they always were, but Elena had had other ideas and ended things between them. At first he assumed it was because she had to be turned into a hybrid in order wake up and she was afraid of hurting him accidentally with her venom. So he'd sought out Mona who had affinity for making vampires immune to a specific werewolf's venom, but when he told Elena she still refused to get back with him. That was when he realized she was truly serious about wanting to end things between them. Even after a year had passed he still hadn't given up on trying to win her back. He spent years waiting for Katherine so he had no problems waiting for Elena. He just assumed that it would only be a matter of time before they were back together, but the next thing he knows she's dating Tyler. He'd been furious, but even now two years later he still hasn't given up on Elena.

He never will.

He looks across the room and spies the naked woman asleep in his bed. For now he will settle for pale substitutions of the love of his life.

He is broken out of his thoughts when his bedroom door opens and Enzo walks in with his arms wrapped around Mona and Sybil. All three are wearing damp swimsuits so it's clear they just got out of the pool. "What?" He asks, wondering what he could possibly want.

"We're getting ready to have some fun. I wanted to know if you and your guest," he glances at the woman asleep in his bed "wanted to join us. It's been a while since we've had an orgy."

He's not wrong. It _has_ been a while since they've participated in an orgy. They first time had been when Elena was in her sleep coma and the last time had been a few months before Enzo had gotten involved with Bonnie. The orgies had been a great way to take his mind off of Elena and a big part of him wants to join him, but then he would be actively participating in Enzo's betrayal of Bonnie.

"Come on, we both know you want to do it." Enzo tries to cajole him.

"I would love to see what the infamous Damon Salvatore's like in bed," Sybil gives him a seductive look.

"Yeah he's good." Mona says with a smile, remembering a few of trysts she had with Damon in the past before she got involved with Enzo.

"No," he shakes his head. "And don't you think you should ease up on the non-stop fucking now and work on getting Bonnie back?" He didn't say anything when they first arrived because he figured it was his friend's way of suddenly not having Bonnie, but now he thinks Enzo should be better.

Enzo's smile turns into a frown and he turns to the women on his arm, "I need to talk to Damon for a moment. Can you ladies excuse us?"

"Okay, but don't take too long," Sybil says before walking out of his bedroom and heading to Enzo's suit.

"I'll be waiting for you," Mona says before pressing her lips to his for a brief kiss. She smiles assuming that Enzo is going to put Damon in his place for mentioning his ex-girlfriend. Enzo has spent the last two weeks with her. His mind hasn't been on Bonnie one bit so maybe now he'll finally make real commitment to her. She smiles as walks out of the room, imagining the possibilities.

Once the two women are gone, Enzo turns to Damon. "Are you trying to kill the mood? I told you I was giving Bonnie time to get over catching me with Mona."

"We both know she's mad about more than just Mona, but whatever," Damon mutters. "How much time?"

"Three months," he replies to Damon's surprise. "When I woke up after your asshole brother sucker punched me, I remembered that Bonnie's always needed time to process her anger and hurt. So I figure I'll give her those few months and by then she'll be in a place where she'll get sick of being alone and jump at the chance to fix our relationship."

Damon frowns slightly at Enzo's explanation, but can't deny the man has a point. Whenever Bonnie's been mad at him, he's only had to give her some time before she eventually forgave him. Still…

"I get giving her time to process, but that doesn't mean you should spend all of your time fucking other women. How would you feel if Bonnie was fucking other people during the next three months?"

"Ha, ha," Enzo starts to laugh almost hysterically. "Bonnie, would never do that. I'm the best she's ever had and only person she will ever want to fuck so there's nothing to be worried about."

Damon can only frown as Enzo leaves to join Sybil and Mona. As much as he hates to admit it Bonnie_ is _too loyal to even think about someone else, let alone fuck them. And since she technically broke up with Enzo, she wouldn't consider what he's doing now maybe this break is for the best. Bonnie will get a chance to get over what happened and Enzo can get the wild sex out of his system.

He's about to take another drink from his bottle of bourbon when he hears the splash of the water, signaling the presence of someone else. He looks up and isn't surprised to see that the woman in his bed has now have joined him in the hot tub.

He can only grin as she dives underwater and takes him into her mouth.

-X-

Bonnie stands in front of the Lockwood mansion waiting for the door to be opened. The moment it opens, she smiles at Elena who immediately pulls her in for a tight hug.

"Bonnie, how are you?" Elena asks worriedly once they pull away.

"Elena, with the exception of yesterday you practically spent every single minute of the last two weeks with me and even then you only went home because I made you. You know I'm fine," Bonnie says as they walk to the living room. She smiles when she sees Tyler. "So I see you're finally back in town."

"I am," Tyler grins and scoops Bonnie off her feet and hauls her into a bear hug.

Bonnie laughs, remembering how he used to hug her like this all the time back when they were kids. It stopped when they started high school and they grew apart. They didn't become close again until she got out of the prison world and Tyler had been there for her. So she has to admit that she's happy that this part of their friendship is back.

After a few more moments, he places her back on her feet and reaches for 3 bottles of beer sitting on a nearby table. "You want a beer?"

Bonnie nods her head and Tyler hands her a bottle. "Thanks," she smiles before opening the bottle and taking a long drink. It tastes amazing and immediately settles her down.

Tyler hands one to Elena and picks up one for himself. Elena opens her and takes a few drinks while Tyler drinks nearly half of his own bottle in one big drink.

"Bonnie, you want me to kick his ass?" He asks as Elena guides her to the couch.

"No," Bonnie shakes her head, "he's not worth it." She smiles at him gratefully, "Though I appreciate the offer."

"If you change your mind let me know," He says before taking a seat in one of his armchairs.

Elena sits down next to Bonnie on the couch and moves closer to her, "So how are you doing with everything?"

"At this point, I'm more pissed than hurt," Bonnie says before placing her beer bottle on the table in front of her.

Bonnie can admit that she'd been devastated that night two weeks ago. Not only had she been betrayed by Enzo, but Damon as well. If Elena hadn't been there and had Caroline not spent the entire night skyping with her, she knows she would have been a lot worse off. The next day she'd felt slightly better, but she still hadn't been okay enough to open up her magic shop so Elena and Stefan had taken turns filling in for her until she felt better.

Over the last two weeks, the hurt that she felt had turned into anger. Especially when she thought about how nonchalant Enzo and Damon were about what happened and how it was clear they expected her to just let go of their betrayals.

"Have you heard from either ?" Tyler asks after finishing off the rest of his beer.

"No," Bonnie shakes her head. "And I'm glad because I am done with both of them. I did realize something though. I don't want to do what I usually do when my relationships end. Instead of spending months wallowing I want to move on."

"Bonnie, you just ended a two year relationship. Are you sure jumping into another relationship is the best thing?"Elena asks worriedly.

"You're right," Bonnie admits to Elena's surprise. "Which is why I only want something physical. I think Enzo was onto something about my lack of experience and I want to remedy that now that I'm single."

"Bon, please don't tell me you actually believed that bullshit." Elena frowns, not liking that Bonnie is apparently taking what Enzo said to heart. "You have to know he was just trying to turn things around because he knew he was in the wrong and he didn't want to deal with it."

"Elena, don't get me wrong Enzo is a cheating bastard and if he had problems with our sex life he should have talked to me about them instead of seeking out other women, but if I'm honest he wasn't really wrong. At least not for the reason he thinks. Whenever we would have sex it was always the same position and though it felt okay, it has never been that mind blowing supernatural sex that I've heard you all talking about."

Elena slides closer and places her hand on top of Bonnie's, "It sounds like he wasn't really making an effort to get you in the mood. That's not on you, Bon."

"Yeah," Tyler agrees. "Even when I was at my most assholish, I knew that you had to make it good for the other person. I mean did the bastard even go down on you?"

"Tyler!" Elena admonishes her boyfriend.

"It's fine, Elena." Bonnie reassures her friend before moving her gaze to Tyler, "And to answer your question, no. He said he didn't see the point." It had disappointed her because when she was with Jeremy, he'd done it all the time and she liked it. Granted the rest of their sex life had only been passable, but that part had at least been enjoyable.

"So he wouldn't do anything other than missionary, he wouldn't go down on you, yet he had the nerve to blame you for the problems with your sex life. And now you're sitting here putting yourself down because of him." Tyler frowns at Bonnie before softening, "Come on, Bennett I know you know better than that."

"I'm not trying to put myself down. It's just…since things weren't really any better with Jeremy, I need to know whether I just had bad partners or if I'm truly the problem. And since the last thing I want right now is another relationship I want to try the one night stand thing to figure it out."

For a moment, Elena is worried that it's the grief from the way her relationship ended, but when she looks into Bonnie's eyes she sees determination in there that she hasn't seen in a while. Yet she can also tell that despite this new stance, Bonnie is still worried about putting herself out there. If she's truly going to do this, she'll need a boost first and Elena knows just how to do that.

Of course she can't suggest what she's thinking to Bonnie without talking to Tyler first so she meets his gaze and mouths out her plan. He's surprised for a second, but grins with and nods his head. She turns back to face Bonnie and moves just a bit closer to her.

"You know, Bonnie before you put yourself out there with strangers, you could always test it out your plan on us," Elena suggests, much to Bonnie's surprise.

She knows Tyler and Elena sometimes have threesomes with members of Tyler's pack, but the last thing she expected was for them to suggest one with her. What's even more surprising is that a big part of her is actually thinking about taking them up on their offer. They're both good looking and it would be a good way for her to ease into her new stance. The rest of her however, thinks there's probably a catch.

"Are you two doing this because you don't think I'll be able to find someone to sleep with?" Bonnie frowns.

"No," Elena says adamantly. "Bonnie, I know once you put yourself out there that you'll be able to have anyone you want. " And it's true. Elena's always known that the only thing Bonnie needs to turn heads is more confidence in herself. Once she has that, she knows Bonnie will have her pick of suitors. "But as your best friend I can also tell that you're feeling anxious about this. I just figured it would be less nerve wracking if you started with people you already know and trust."

"That makes sense, but what exactly would you two get out of this?"

"Come on Bonnie, you're hot." Tyler makes a show of trailing his gaze up and down her body making her laugh.

"And we like sleeping with hot people," Elena adds. What Elena doesn't say is that back when they were 13 both she and Tyler both had a bit of a crush on her and had even competed for her attention. Bonnie had assumed the competition was platonic, but she and Tyler had both known the truth. Their crushes had eventually passed when Bonnie had gotten her first boyfriend, but Elena has to admit that the idea of fulfilling that fantasy now is still very exciting.

Tyler meets her gaze and it's clear his mind went the exact same place. They share a smile before he moves to the couch to sit on the other side of Bonnie. "We get our threesome and you get to have that mind blowing sex you were talking about. I think that's a win-win for all of us."

Part of Bonnie wants to agree, but a thought occurs to her "What if this makes things weird between us?"

"Can you honestly say you want to be in a relationship with either of us?" Elena asks calmly.

"No," Bonnie are both very attractive, but she could never see herself actually dating either of them.

"Then this won't be weird. We're all adults here. High school us wouldn't have been able to handle this, but adult us will be fine. "So what do you say?" Elena raises an eyebrow in question.

"Okay."

The word is barely out of her mouth when Elena wraps her arms around her and flashes her to the bedroom. Once inside, she placed back on the floor and Elena begins kissing her fiercely. She lets out a gasp when she's suddenly falling backward onto the large bed.

Elena lands on top of her and the kiss grows almost frantic as they explore each other's mouths. Bonnie pulls away for air and is surprised when she doesn't see Tyler in the room. "Where's Tyler?"

"We figured two of us might be overwhelming at first so I'm going to ease you into this before he joins us. Is that okay?" Elena looks into her eyes.

"Yeah," Bonnie nods, slightly relieved. She had been nervous about being with two people at once.

"Good," she grins before pulling Bonnie into another kiss.

Bonnie relaxes into it, opening her mouth so Elena can explore. She groans when Elena pulls back and begins trailing kisses along her neck.

As things grow more heated, Elena pulls off her dress, showcasing her naked body. Technically Bonnie's seen it before, but it was under completely different circumstances and that time definitely hadn't done it justice. "Wow."

"Now let's see what you're working with, "Elena smiles. Without missing a beat, she unzips Bonnie's dress and slides it down her body, leaving her in only a bra and panties. Bonnie gasps as Elena gently caresses the skin where a bra is fastened before she skillfully removes it and then her underwear.

Elena feels herself grow wet at the sight of Bonnie's naked body, "I knew you would look amazing."

Bonnie moans when Elena's hands cover her breasts and begin rubbing and squeezing them eagerly. She leans down to kiss Bonnie's neck and Bonnie practically whimpers. Normally when it comes to sex, Bonnie's used to her partners rushing through this part so they can get to the main event so she's happy that Elena is actually working to build things up between them.

When Elena drags her in for another kiss, Bonnie frantically kisses her back until she needs to catch her breath. As she attempts to regulate her breathing, Bonnie sits up and reaches for Elena's breasts. This is the first time she's ever touched another woman's breasts and Bonnie finds that she likes how soft they feel.

A rush of excitement flows through her as she caresses them, rubbing them the same way Elena rubbed hers. She takes a cautious look at Elena and is happy to see a look of pleasure on her face.

"You're doing good, Bonnie." Elena says before she gently removes Bonnie's hands from her. "But I'm sure you would like to get to the more interesting stuff." She grins before pushing Bonnie onto her back.

Bonnie's body begins to tremble with anticipation as Elena begins sucking on her breasts, causing her to become more and more aroused. When it's clear that Bonnie is appropriately worked up, Elena begins to kiss her way down her body. She only stops once she's eye level with Bonnie's pussy.

Elena kisses the inside of Bonnie's thigh and licks her lips as the scent of her arousal wafts up her nose. All she wants to do is dive in, but she needs Bonnie's consent first, "Bonnie are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Bonnie nods eagerly.

"Okay," Elena smiles and lightly flicks her tongue across Bonnie's clit, causing the witch to let out a pleasurable hiss.

"God, Elena I-"

"Shhh, just relax and let me take care of you." she says against Bonnie's sex, sending vibrations with each word spoken.

Bonnie feels as though she could faint when Elena sucks on her swollen pussy lips, using her tongue to spread them open and flick along her clit. Her hips buck upward in response and she is surprised when Elena uses a bit of her hybrid strength to keep her in place on the bed.

As Elena's ministrations grow, it feels as though her lips and tongue are moving every part of her at once. Closing her eyes, Bonnie basks in the amount of pleasure Elena is giving her. It's something she can honestly say she's never felt before.

Needing more, Bonnie surprises herself by grabbing Elena's hair pulling the other woman closer. She grinds her hips into Elena's face, crying out when Elena flicks her tongue across her clit.

Elena smiles slightly when Bonnie lets out a loud wail and flicks her clit again, but this time she accompanies the move by sliding her tongue inside of her. She groans happily as she laps up the arousal, loving how good it tastes on her tongue.

Bonnie loses herself to the pleasure, moaning Elena's name and clenching her thighs around her face as she is pushed over the edge.

Elena stays between Bonnie's legs, working over Bonnie with her tongue until it's almost too much for Bonnie to handle.

"Elena,I- I can't …..mmmmmh," Bonnie whimpers, clearly overwhelmed with pleasure. The aftershocks are so intense that it feels like she's having multiple orgasms instead of just one long drawn out one. Every time it feels like the pleasure is going to let up, Elena moves her mouth in just the right way and it starts all over again. "How-are y-you doing this?"

Elena sucks on her clit in response, grinning when Bonnie thrusts her hips against her face. She keeps feasting on Bonnie until she's sure she has fully come down from her high. Then she reluctantly pulls her mouth away and sits up. "So how was that?"

"So good," Bonnie says as she gasps for breath. She can't believe how intense that had been. What really surprises her however is that despite all of that she's still aroused. In the past she'd been lucky to have one orgasm before the arousal left her body.

"I'm glad because that was just the beginning," Elena says as shifts into a kneeling position. "I want you on your knees."

Bonnie does as she asks and lets out a surprised yelp when she feels Elena's hands on her ass.

Elena admires Bonnie's perfectly round cheeks before she uses her hands to separate them, exposing Bonnie's pussy to her. Lowering her head, she licks from the bottom up, making sure she pays the most attention to Bonnie's clit.

"Mmh," Bonnie moans when she feels Elena's tongue slip inside of her. It feels so good that her legs begin to shake and she's sure they're going to buckle before this over. So it both surprises and annoys her when Elena abruptly pulls away.

She sits on her on knees and is confused when she sees Elena lying on her back.

"Come sit on my face." Elena demands, her voice slightly husky. It had difficult to stop her ministrations just now, but she remembered Bonnie mentioning liking this particular position in the past while having girl talk back in college. They didn't get into any specific details since it involved her brother, but it's something that stuck in the back of her mind.

Bonnie feels her body heat at the words. She did this position with Jeremy a few times and liked it, but Jeremy hadn't really been a fan so they had stopped. So for Elena to suggest it, she can't stop the anticipation from rising.

Both nervously and excitedly, Bonnie straddles her face and lets out a gasp when Elena grabs the globes of her ass and pulls her pussy to her mouth. Elena immediately begins to run her tongue along Bonnie's slit before sucking her clit into her mouth.

"Oh…hha..hmnmah" Bonnie moans as she grinds her pussy against Elena's face, growing more turned on as Elena's sucks her clit faster and faster.

The grip Elena has on her ass grows firmer for a second before she releases it. Bonnie whines at the loss of contact, but the whine quickly turns into a moan when Elena wraps her hands around her thighs and drags her even closer.

Elena begins to devour her pussy like she hasn't had a meal in days, sucking, licking, and lapping over and over again.

"Ahhh," Bonnie hisses when Elena's tongue flicks at her clit.

Immense pleasure flows through both women, causing them to react in different ways. Bonnie begins rotating her hips in a circle on Elena's face while Elena moves her hands back to Bonnie's ass to bring her closer.

The move allows Elena's tongue to go even deeper inside, bringing Bonnie that much closer to her release. Elena continues thrusting her tongue in her, over and over again until Bonnie stiffens and a flood of arousal gushes into Elena's mouth.

She laps it up happily as though she's drinking blood, sending aftershocks with each swipe of her tongue.  
Once she's finished, Elena lifts Bonnie off of her face and carefully places her on her back. She sits up and smiles when she sees the figure standing in the doorway.

"Ty, I think she's ready for you." Elena says as she wipes the remnants of Bonnie's arousal from her face.

Bonnie looks up just in time to see a naked Tyler approaching the bed, his cock hard and pointing at her. Her walls clench in anticipation of having him inside her and she watches eagerly as he climbs onto the bed.

He kneels on the bed in front of Bonnie, his gaze along her naked body before meeting her eyes again, "You're gorgeous, Bennett."

"Thanks," Bonnie says with a slight blush.

"You're, welcome." He smiles before scooping her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Bonnie's expecting him to thrust inside of her, but instead he slides his hands from around her waist and up to her breasts. He holds them his hands and gently moves them around before squeezing them. She shudders pleasurably, basking in how good his hands feel.

Tyler uses his fingers to tug and rub at her nipples while lowering his mouth to her neck. He trails kisses down her throat, rubbing his tongue along her pulse point before pulling away. He then lifts her body up higher so he can easily suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

She groans and in response Tyler pulls back a bit so he can squeeze her breasts together, making it so her nipples are touching each other. He then takes both of them into his mouth, tonguing and sucking at both nipples until she's whimpering and squirming in his lap. He can feel her arousal against his belly and he can tell she's on the cusp of coming. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but he wants to be tongue deep in her pussy when that happens.

A disappointed Bonnie tries to get him to put his mouth and hands back on her by reaching out for him, but Tyler grabs her hands and pushes her flat on her back. He pins her hands to the bed and kisses his way down her body.

He grunts as his lips trail down her stomach, his tongue briefly lapping at her belly button before moving down. When he finally gets between her legs, he takes a long lick along her folds.

"Mmh," Bonnie moans when his tongue brushes over clit before sliding deep inside of her. He licks and thrusts his, drawing more and more arousal out of her until she's exploding his mouth.

Tyler groans happily as he laps up her arousal, but it's still not enough for him. He pulls away and grabs her thighs spreading them wide so her pussy is completely exposed to him. He can see the arousal and the fact that her slit is still clenches from the effects of the first orgasm he gave her.

Turned on, he lunges for another taste, wanting to feel her explode against his mouth again. He plunges his tongue inside of her and immediately feels her walls clench around it.

Bonnie's head flies backward as Tyler begins devouring her pussy. It feels so good that she slides her hands into his short black hair and tries to pull him closer. When that doesn't work she begins to grind her against his mouth.

Tyler smiles slightly when he feels her thighs clench around his face and her pussy begins to quiver against him. He continues to thrust his tongue only stopping to briefly suck on her clit. When her pussy clenches tightly around his tongue on one particular thrust inside of her, he speeds up his ministrations until she is finally pushed over the edge.

Bonnie gasps for air as she works through the aftershocks. So far Elena and Tyler have managed to make her come multiple times using only their mouths. It makes her all the more eager to see what his cock will feel like inside of her.

Sensing where her thoughts have gone, Tyler pulls away and shifts into a kneeling position. He moves between her legs and lifts her hips up so her pussy is in just the right angle. He guides his cock to her, allowing it to slip between her folds for a brief second before rubbing the head against her clit a few times.

They both hiss at the jolts of pleasure it brings before he moves his cock to her opening. He grunts as he thrusts inside of her, loving how wet and hot she feels around him.

Bonnie moans as Tyler surges in and out of her over and over again. Still as good as it is, she needs to feel him deeper inside of her. So she lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist, forcing him to sink in balls deep. Her walls clench even tighter around him and she begins to move her hips in time with each of his thrusts.

Tyler watches Bonnie intently as she moves her lifts her hands and moves them to her breasts, cupping the perky mounds in an enticing way. He takes the hint and leans down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

The harder he thrusts, the more aroused Bonnie becomes and soon he can feel her arousal dripping onto his balls. Wanting to feel even more of her arousal on him, he reaches between them and starts to rub her clit.

"Oh," Bonnie feels her pussy swell and tighten around and she becomes overwhelmed with pleasure. She moans writhes beneath him, getting closer and closer to her release. When Tyler rubs her clit at the exact right time and slams into her, she is finally pushed over edge.

"Ah fuck," He growls as her pussy squeezes his cock in the best way before her release floods his cock. That is all it takes for him to erupt, his cock jerking as he fills her up with his own arousal.

The moment Bonnie comes down from her orgasm, she immediately feels Elena's presence behind her. She's lets out a gasp when Elena lifts her off Tyler and scoops her up into her arms.

Elena then rolls them over so Bonnie's draped on top of her with Bonnie's thigh pressed against her pussy before signaling for Tyler, who immediately climbs between their legs. His eyes flash with lust as he lifts Bonnie's ass up and quickly slams his cock inside of her pussy from behind.

Bonnie's moans as her walls clench tighter around Tyler and he begins to move faster and harder. Every time Tyler thrusts inside of her, the momentum causes Bonnie's thigh to press into Elena who moans out her own pleasure.

The room is filled with moans, groans, and the sound of fleshing moving together as the three enthusiastically pleasure each other. Then suddenly, Bonnie feels a new sensation when Elena begins to suck and kiss on her breasts. As Tyler drives into her, she feels Elena's hands roaming over her body, moving from her breasts and hips before she manages to find her clit.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie practically screams as Tyler and Elena bring to her to a height of pleasure that she's never felt before.

She's in bliss as Tyler fucks her from behind while Elena pleasures her from below. She hears Tyler's growls and Elena's moans as they both are brought closer to their own releases.

Elena is the first to reach her peak when Bonnie presses her thigh against her clit in just the right way. Bonnie is surprised when Elena lets out an animalistic roar, but she doesn't have time to truly process it because she is the next to explode.

She basks in it, moaning out her pleasure as she manages to drench both of her bed partners with her arousal.

Tyler is the last to come, but it's in no way less intense. He lets out a roar similar to Elena's, but much louder.

Bonnie moans when his cock swells and he fills her with his come over and over until he's finally depleted. He slows down his thrusts gradually until his hips are pressed against her ass. He leans forward to press a kiss to her damp back before pulling out of her and flopping onto the bed on his back.

Still draped over Elena, Bonnie rolls off her and onto her back, her body covered with sweat.

"Told you that you weren't the problem," Elena says from the left of Bonnie.

Bonnie glances at Elena and is slightly taken aback when she sees a look of smug satisfaction on her face.

"Yeah," Tyler agrees from her right, grinning just as smugly "I knew there was no way you would be bad in bed."

Bonnie stays quiet, her mind going over what just happened. She just had about a half dozen orgasms, yet she still wants more. That's never happened before and she says as much to Elena and Tyler. "Usually with Enzo, I would barely manage to have one orgasm before I felt drained. I don't get why it was so different this time."

"I know why," Tyler says as he shifts into a more comfortable position. "As a witch you already have twenty times more stamina than a regular human. So if you were to sleep with another witch, your stamina would be at fairly high level, but when witches sleep with vampires, werewolves, or hybrids" he gestures at himself and Elena for the latter "you sort of share our energy. Basically as long as we still have stamina so will you."

"Tyler, how do you know this?" It's not that Bonnie doubts what he's saying is true, but she has to wonder why he would know something this detailed about witches when she had no clue.

"Liv explained it to me after I asked her why she could keep up with me since most non-vampire ore non-werewolf women can't."

"That makes sense," Bonnie nods. "But it still doesn't explain why I've never felt this way with Enzo when he's a vampire."

"I'm thinking it's because Enzo was more focused on getting himself off than making sure you were taken care of as well," Elena says as she reaches out to rub one of Bonnie's nipples with her finger and thumb.

The move sends a jolt of pleasure to her nipple and causes her to grow even wetter than she already was. Shaking her head from her lusty thoughts, Bonnie focuses her attention on Elena's explanation. Part of her wants to deny it, but she knows deep down it's true. She's felt more at ease and aroused tonight with two people she has no plans of starting a relationship with than a man she was with for two years. And she knows it's because Tyler and Elena actually took the time to make things good for her, something Enzo rarely did.

Since the last thing she wants to think about right now is Enzo, especially when she could doing something more pleasurable, Bonnie decides to change the subject. "So do you two still have some stamina or should I head home?"

"Bennett, don't be ridiculous," Tyler laughs lowly and moves between her legs, his cock mere inches away from her opening. "We've barely gotten started."

"Tomorrow we'll go back to just being friends but tonight your pussy belongs to us," Elena emphasizes her words by sliding one her hands between Bonnie's legs and stroking her clit.

Tyler thrusts inside of her just as Elena's lowers her mouth to her breasts. Soon the only sounds in the bedroom are Bonnie's whimpers and moans.

-X-

Enzo grins as he glances at Mona and Sybil cuddled up either side of him. He's spent the majority of the last two weeks being pleasured by these two women and although he does miss Bonnie, he knows she would have never been capable of satisfying him like this. Whenever they had sex he would only be able get off two or three times before Bonnie would want to stop. So he's going to take advantage of being with women who can keep up with him sexually.

"As much fun as I'm having been having, Lorenzo." Mona says from his left. "When are we going to talk about our relationship? I don't mind the occasional threesome," she looks at Sybil who looks bored by the conversation," but I want more from you. Now that things are officially done with Bonnie, we can finally be together for real."

"Bonnie and I are just taking a little break. When I return back to Mystic Falls in few months she will be there waiting for me. She is the only woman I plan to commit to so if you're looking for more than sex from me you shouldn't bother." Enzo shifts his voice into a seductive tone, "Now where were we?"

Mona pushes him a way and climbs out of bed before frantically searching for her clothes. She slips them on and glares at Enzo. "Fuck you asshole!"

"Come on, Mona don't be like that." Enzo says halfheartedly. Part of him wants to stop her because the sex with her is fantastic, but it's probably better she go since she clearly thought things between them were more serious.

"Forget her," Sybil says before taking him into her mouth. And just like that Enzo's attention is off of Mona and on the woman deep-throating him.

He's so focused on what Sybil's doing; he doesn't notice Mona filming everything they are doing with her phone. Once Mona decides she has enough footage she quietly leaves the mansion and heads for her car. She gets into driver's seat and searches for Bonnie's phone number in her contacts. Once she finds it she sends Bonnie the video.

If she can't get what she wants then neither will Enzo.

-X-

The next morning Bonnie sighs happily in her shower, her mind going over the night before. She can't believe that one night with Elena and Tyler had been better than all the times she slept with Enzo in the two years they were together. She had been worried that the reason the sex was lackluster with Enzo and because there was something wrong with her, but now she knows he was the problem.

Now the only thought in her mind is getting the chance to test this out with other people. And thanks to her night with Tyler and Elena she now has the confidence to do just that.

* * *

**A/N – So I know there wasn't really any Stefonnie in this chapter, but the next chapter there will be. This chapter was more focused on showing where both Stefan and Bonnie are individually. I'm doing somewhat of a slow burn with them so they won't be getting together just yet, but they will have some significant moments in the meantime.**


End file.
